The painful truth
by Flamin'fox 182
Summary: Draco is asked by Harry Potter to find out everything he can about this girl called Ray. But, will he accept? Rated PG13 for slight language and very strange scenes later on.


Attention, attention! This goes out to all readers and fans! I own nothing in this story, except for the characters, places, and objects in which do not show up in the Harry Potter sequel. I am a HUGE fan of J.K. Rowling's work, and this story came to me when I was writing another story that is on this site (the mysteries of the Rainmaker). This story is dedicated to all those who wished for a second chance to make it up, and to those who never got a chance when they needed one. This story might be a little weird compared to the other fan fictions about HP, so bear with me if you don't get it. You can write any commentary on this story good or bad as long as it's comments or suggestions. I need at least 15 reviews or e-mails for the next chapter (if you like it that much) and even then I might not give you the next chapter. So, get writing' those reviews, otherwise, say goodbye to this story!  
  
Chapter 1: An unexpected meeting  
  
"Hey Ron," said Harry, nudging Ron before entering the train to Hogwarts, "Check out that girl, the one who's in front of us."  
  
Ron tilted himself to the left, to see everything better. No, not Crabe and Goyle, they weren't girls. No, not Patty, she hardly acted like a regular girl. Ah, that girl, thought Ron, as he finally spotted the girl Harry was talking about. This girl was dressed in what seemed to be dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and a red sweater, matched with white skater shoes. At first, Ron couldn't see the girl's actual look, and then he did once Crabe and Goyle moved. The girl was not super thin, but she wasn't fat either, just regular. She had black hair, tied up into a bun at the back of her head, and very beautiful brown black eyes. Ron actually started drooling for a couple second, before realizing that he was going out with Hermione. He had asked her out last year, the day before Harry's fifteenth birthday, and she actually accepted, admitting she had had a crush on him too. Ron returned to his normal standing position.  
  
"Pretty thing, isn't she?" said Harry once Ron was standing normally, "It's a good thing Hermione wasn't here to see your drool almost touch the ground."  
  
Harry let out a laugh, and all Ron did was blush a very dark red, but eventually he laughed as well. He knew his girlfriend would not appreciate his drool falling on the ground. She would say it was pollution to the planet or something of such reason, which made Ron laugh harder, catching the attention of a particular someone.  
  
"Already laughing at yourselves? It's too early in the school year to already be doing so," Draco said cutting in line right in front of them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry with his usual annoyed tone towards him.  
  
"Just here to warn you of her," he said, looking at the dark haired girl, "I heard that at her old school, she turned three guys into blind mice, and then set a cat after them, all because they asked her if she knew where the washroom was."  
  
Both boys winced as the girl got onto the train. How could such a pretty girl like that have done such a cruel thing? They obviously had to ask her why, or at least find out what her name was. But the real question was, how had Malfoy known of this little event? Both boys looked to where Malfoy had been, but found no one. They looked back to the train door, however, and saw him wave at them as he got on.  
  
"I hate him," said Ron, as he as well got on the train, followed by Harry, "He thinks he's all that, but he isn't. I wish I could kill him or at least hurt him."  
  
They entered a coach, only to find the dark haired girl sitting in it, reading a textbook. They were surprised to see her all alone, because most of the coaches had at least two people in them, but not his one.  
  
"Um, excuse me," said Ron, "But would it be possible if we could sit in this coach? All the others are full."  
  
"I don't see anyone stopping you," the girl replied, not looking up.  
  
Both boys dragged their stuff into the carriage, and noticed that the girl had nothing with her, except for a bag, which seemed to be filled with books.  
  
"Um, where's your stuff?" asked Harry, looking around the room, finding nothing but his and Ron's things.  
  
"Already at the school. My parents flew it there," she replied, still not looking up.  
  
They spent half the trip in silence; meaning only Ron and Harry were speaking, but only in low whispers. Finally, Harry got the courage to speak to the girl.  
  
"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves," he said, putting out his hand, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
The girl looked up from her book (finally, thought Ron) and stared at Harry with a look of annoyance.  
  
"Ray Demadra, and don't forget it, otherwise you'll pay a price far greater than your little scar," she said, and returned her book to her bag, and leaned back, "Let me guess who you are. His best friend, Ronald Weasley, the one who flew that flying car and those English muggles of yours saw it?"  
  
Ron was breathless, and so was Harry. How had she known? The girl's next words answered only part of their question.  
  
"I read the newspaper."  
  
Seconds later, Hermione walked in.  
  
"Ron!" she screamed, running to him, hugging him, and kissing his freckled cheeks. Finally, once Harry had gotten his fair share of hugs, Ray spoke again.  
  
"And let me guess who you are: his desperate girlfriend perhaps?"  
  
Hermione fumed at these words, but she kept calm, and finally spoke.  
  
"What's that book in your bag?" she asked, taking a seat on Ron's lap, who looked grateful enough.  
  
"It's a book on magic used by seventh years, that's what they call them at your school, is it not?" she said looking out the window, but Hermione didn't stop there.  
  
"You're not allowed to read such things yet," she said, trying to grab the book out of Ray's bag, but Ray stood up and grabbed the bag.  
  
"Re-read, and yes I am. Where I'm from, you can learn more than you're supposed to within a year, which means I know more magic then you do. So, don't touch my stuff, unless you want to become a giant squid, along with your boyfriend over there, because I hear squids are really good kissers. Oh, yes, and Harry, don't step out of this carriage first when the train stops, just wait a little."  
  
And with that, Ray left the carriage, leaving everyone except Harry feeling insulted. Once gone, Hermione started crying because of Ray's squid comment and Ron cooed her until she was only shedding a couple of tears. I wonder why she's like that, thought the threesome at once, and for the rest of the ride, they spoke not a word.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The group entered the great hall. They had spent only a day, and already students were speaking of Ray with interest. Nobody knew where she was from, and why she had come to Hogwarts. She wasn't in any house, so nobody knew where she stayed. Her name was better known than Harry's among the first years. How could this be?  
  
Everyone knew why she was so spoken of. The first day of school, she had arrived, and made a scene in front of the whole school. Dumbledore had invited her to speak to her new classmates, to tell them about herself maybe. This is what she said.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, both new and not so new, I thank you for your warm welcome (not so bad, but keep reading). You may not know me, but my name's Ray Demadra, and I'm from America, which is east from here. This is what I have to say to you: touch me, and you'll get hurt. Try and fight me, I'll kick your ass and give you a scar. Try and beat me at something (when she said this, she looked at Hermione) and I'll humiliate you, and make you beg for mercy, make you squeal like a donkey if it takes that much. Try and change what I think of you (she looked at Ron) I'll crush your bones. Try and make me change (she looked at Harry with a slight look of tenderness), I hope God protects you, because you won't survive long enough to find out what I do to your body. To all others who try to do anything with me in any way, I pray to anyone's who's listening that you'll get some common sense before you get within a foot's range of me. So, here I am, and there you are, so it's getting late, I've had my food, you'll have yours and everyone will continue your day without a thought to what has just been said. So, pleasant eating, and thank you Professors for this wonderful chance to express myself."  
  
After that, she turned to the teachers, bowed, and walked out of the great hall, everyone hearing the tap of her heels on the floor. Who did she think she was doing that in front of everyone in the school? Was she crazy or something? Was she a threat?  
  
So this was how it had been since that event: everyone talking about her, rumors flying off the walls. At supper, Hermione busted.  
  
"I wish we could find out about her, like find out about her past, where she lived, what she thinks, stuff like that," she said, eating broccoli in between speaking.  
  
" That would be cool," said Ron, "But who would do the job?"  
  
Harry thought it out for a moment. Who was stuck up, self-absorbed, rude, impolite, sarcastic, and was everything but good -hearted?  
  
"Malfoy," said Harry, still looking at his plate, and then looked up to meet the looks of his two friends, "We'll ask Malfoy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so evil! So, what do you think will happen? Will the gang have the courage to ask Malfoy to help? If they ask, will he accept? What will they ask of him? Will he succeed?  
  
"Personally, I think Draco will just, like chicken out and, like, run away from the school. Then, he'll, like, go get high with the rappers, and get a nickname like, 'English Muffin,' or something of such," said caller #1.  
  
"No way dude, he's just not gonna accept is all. He'll make em beg for help, and then he'll say okay, then fail, then run away, then come back, beg for mercy, and the process will just repeat itself constantly," said caller #2  
  
" You guys are whacked! He'll probably just say no and then they'll beg him, he'll say yes, marry Ray against her will, then kill her!" said caller #3  
  
Flamin'fox 182 stared at the three screens showing the callers, "You guys are all whacked. Caller #1, no Draco will not, like, go get high with the rappers. Caller #2, you need to learn good English and stop it with the slang, we're not your surfing buddies, dude. Caller #3, don't call back. Instead, call a therapist, I believe he can help you, but thanks for calling anyways!"  
  
Flamin'fox 182 shuts the screen and disconnects the phone wires.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh. Silence. No stupid callers to talk about their opinions about this first chapter and tell me their true thoughts. No phones ringing off the hooks. No callers who love rappers, who surf, and who need therapists, just silence, pure silence."  
  
"DDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Remember, all comments are accepted (and needed desperately!) so get writing! Honest opinions are needed as well, and reviews must consist of more than two lines (minimum amount otherwise it doesn't count as a review). So, hop to it!  
  
Flamin'fox 182 


End file.
